The Secret Between Us
by Keiko Amano
Summary: What would you do, if your parents died, and you're an only child. No relatives can take care of you. And one of your relative told you that your parents left a letter, the letter is saying that you're engaged to a person you're not really close with! The person you have a bad impression with! And you have to live with him!
1. Living Together

**WARNING! This is GrayLi story! Don't like don't read!**

**I've warned you, okay? Well... For the rest of you, whose not GrayLi hatters, enjoy my newest fanfic!**

**RE-UPDATED**

* * *

Lisanna Strauss, an only child of a happy family. She lives with her parents. Her parents are happy couple, they never fight longer than 1 hour. Maybe they were a happy family, but no one can predict something like this would ever happen to Lisanna…

It happens today...

"Mom! I'm leaving to school! Bye!" Lisanna shouted as she pulls her school bag and grab the toast and put on inside her mouth

"Be careful sweetheart!" Her mom shouted. Lisanna nods with her mouth are filled with half eaten toast. Lisanna runs as fast as she could to her school which is not too far from her house, she looks at her watch _Oh no! It's already 6.30 AM! I have morning duties today! _

BRAK!

"*pant* *pant* Am I on time?!" Lisanna shouted. No one answers. There is one boy inside the class, a tall boy with dark blue hair. Lisanna stares quietly at him. _Who is he again? He wasn't at my class last year, we haven't talked to each other… _Lisanna thought

"Ah! Lisanna! Ohayō!" Someone said behind her, it's Lucy

"Lucy! Ohayō! You have a morning duty?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah... You?" Lucy asked back. Lisanna and Lucy walk to their chairs. Lisanna walks closely to Lucy and whispers to her

"Ne... Ne... Lucy... Who is the boy there?" Lisanna said

"Eh? Hmm... Who is he again? Frei Bullbutter?" Lucy said

"It's Gray Fullbuster! And stop whispering so loudly there, stupid girls!" He shouted at stares at us

"Well no need to say things rudely like that!" Lisanna shouted as Lucy giggles

"Hmph!" He said, _Wait... Did he just 'hmph' me?! Curse that guy! Never gonna talk to him ever again!_ Lisanna thought

"Cut it out, you two…" Someone said from the door, it's Natsu

"Natsuuuuu! That guy is mean!" Lisanna shouted to the boy she likes

"Stop whining, geez…" Gray said. Lisanna becomes more irritated, Lisanna sticks her tongue out. Gray didn't care, he looks at Lucy "Oi, Lucy. You seriously don't know my name?" He said

"Of course I know. I was just kidding" Lucy said. Lisanna stares at both of them, they seem really close… Wait… Gray's tone and expression changes! _Gooood! He likes Lucy! OMG!_ Lisanna thought

"Lucy, let's set the chairs" Lisanna said to Lucy who was talking to Gray

"Good luck, you guys!" Natsu shouted

"Hey! You help too!" Lucy shouted at Lucy

"But, Luceeeee!" Natsu whined. Lucy stares at him "O-Okay! Geez, Luce…" Natsu said as he started to set the chairs and table. _I envy Lucy… She seems really close to Natsu… I don't care whatsoever that Lucy is close with Frei, but Natsuuu…_ Lisanna thought

"Oh! Natsu, both you and Gray, could you please set the chairs and tables? Lisanna and I will throw the garbage can" Lucy said

"Sure thing, Luce" Natsu said as Lucy and Lisanna walks outside

.

.

.

"Uuughhh! I hate that guy!" Lisanna shouted

"Who? Natsu?"

"*blush* Of course, not! That Gray guy!" Lucy stares at Lisanna with sad expression for a while

"But... He's nice. Ah! E-Eh… According to Natsu, though. But I don't know... Lately he's been mean to everyone, well… Most of everyone… I don't know what happened. And, I'm concerned, He moved from his house, what happened with his old house?" Lucy said

"How do you know things like this, Lucy?" Lisanna asked

"We-Well…. Natsu told me" Lucy said

"I see... Well, I don't care! That kind of guy, I don't want to talk about him!" Lisanna said as she started to walk faster, the bell is going to ring…

Ah… There it is…

Lisanna runs to the class… Seeing most of everyone already at the class… Lisanna walks to her seat which is the second from the front and next to the window. Actually, who sits in front of her is Juvia, but, she doesn't know why, now, Gray sits in front of her

"Hey, Gray. What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked

"Oh. You learned my name" Gray said coldly, Lisanna trembles in anger, she really wants to punch him right now "I couldn't see the blackboard well at the back and Juvia offered her chair… I'll be in your care" Gray said while smirking

"Lisanna Strauss! Gray Fullbuster! Please look at the front!" Erza shouted

"S-Sorry sensei!" Lisanna and Gray shouted in unison

"Good… Let's start the lesson" Erza said

.

.

.

The boring day of school is over. Lucy walks to Lisanna's chair

"Going home, Lisanna?" Lucy asked

"Yeah... See you! I'll text you, okay?" Lisanna said, grabbing her bag

"Okay! See you!" Lucy said, waving at Lisanna. Lisanna leaves the class, she walks home. Her house is not so far from her school, that's why she picked this school. When she arrives, there are a lot of people gathering in front of her house. Lisanna has a bad feeling. She slowly walks to the crowd

"Wh... What happened?" Lisanna said. Suddenly, her aunt, Cana Dreyar walks to her

"Lisanna..." Cana said with sad tone "I'm sorry... Your parents died in an accident... Car accident" Cana said. Lisanna shocked

"No... Way..." She started to cry

"They left you this letter" Lisanna look at the letter in concern. _Letter? Huh? What will the inside be? Let's see... _Lisanna thought

_'Dear Lisanna,_

_My dear daughter, this letter is just in case if something happen to us. Lisanna, you can see that you're an only child, you can't leave alone, no relatives can take care of you, because I'm an only daughter, and your dad's relatives are only 2 and they have their own child to take care of, I don't want you to be a burden to them, so, we engaged you to my friend's son, Gray Fullbuster, and I want you to marry him, so you can properly live with him._

_Mom'_

Then, at the bottom, there are other words and seems newer

_'Lisanna, it seems that Gray's mom (His dad died a long time ago) died due a sickness she had. You're gonna live together with him right? Make sure you make him happy'_

Lisanna freezes reading this CRAZY letter

"Wh... WHAT THE?! I'm only 17! How can I marry someone that I don't know! What's his name... Um... Gray... Gray Fullbuster? I heard that name before... Wait...

.

.

.

HIM?! WHAT?! I'M ENGAGED WITH HIM?! AUNTIE! I DON'T WANT TO!" Lisanna shouted

"What? You know him right? That's good. We're going to go to his house now!" Cana said, bringing Lisanna to her car, a blond spiky-haired man is sitting at the driver seat

"Uncle Laxus!" Lisanna shouted

"Oi, Lisanna. How's life?"

"I'm fine! Thank you for asking!" Lisanna said

"Then… We'll be going" Laxus said. They are going to Gray's house... On the way, Lisanna rips the paper apart. She hates it when her mother does things as she pleases.

They finally arrive at a really expensive-looking apartment. Cana walks to the room that is written in a paper as Lisanna follows her aunt with saying curses inside. Cana pushes the bell… This is where everything is going to star

.

.

.

There's an awkward silence when they: Lisanna, Gray and Cana sits together at the small living room of Gray's apartment.

"Oi, for revenge for what happened today... Isn't this too much?" Gray said, breaking the awkwardness around them

"If I want revenge, I'm not going to play like I want to marry YOU, baka!" Lisanna said while slamming the table

"Settle down, you two..." Cana said. He looks at Gray and open her small bag "Here, this is for you" Cana gives him a letter, Gray looks pale after reading it, every second, his expression changes. _Oh no… I have a baaaaad feeling about this_ Lisanna thought

"Err... Sorry... Cana-san, right? This... Isn't this too much?" Gray said after wrapped the paper and give it back to Cana

"Oh! Give me that!" Lisanna said, snatches the paper and open it, she's really curious. The letter tells this:

_Dear Gray Fullbuster,_

_Hello, there. I'm Lisanna Strauss's mother, Mirajane Strauss. I'm your mother's, Ul Fullbuster's best friend. When we're 17, we promised that if our children have opposite gender, we're going to engage them, and if they have the same gender, we're going to make them best friends whatever it takes! So, looks like you both have a different gender... Then, Gray, take care of my daughter, Lisanna that now her name is Lisanna Fullbuster_

_Mirajane Strauss & Ul Fullbuster_

"There's Gray's mom signature too! And what is this! An old promise! That sucks! Auntie! Do something!" Lisanna shouted

"Hmm... So the wedding is 1 week from now" Cana said. _Is she even listening to me?!_ Lisanna thought "Lisanna, your stuffs is at the car" she said. Then she leaves Lisanna with her stuffs at a guy home... _My family is full of crazy people!_ Lisanna thought

"Umm... Gray, how many rooms you have in this apartment room?" Lisanna asked

"Only 1" Gray said calmly expressionless. _How can you be so calm?! _Lisanna thought while gripping her traveling bag tightly in anger "Actually my parents sent me here after they died, with a letter too, of course, and Aunt Ultear doing" Gray said out of the blue. Lisanna loosen her grip. _So he has Auntie Cana type of aunt too... He must've been through a lot and alone _Lisanna thought

"Wait... Don't tell me, our parents set this so we can live together and sleep together?!" Lisanna shouted then blushes "Let me see the room!" Lisanna puts her bag and runs to his room, the room has a larger bed, for 2 that's it, and everything looks like, a married couple things inside, and of course, every normal high school girl would think this is gross "Ano... This furnitures?" Lisanna asked

"Already here ever since I moved" Gray said, still calmly with expressionless face. Lisanna falls since her legs become weak "O-Oi…" Gray started to panic seeing a girl fell

"They planned this pretty well..." Lisanna said with trembling voice

"Yeah, I know" Gray said

"*Sigh* May I see the other rooms?" Gray nods and directing Lisanna to the other rooms. The living room, kitchen, dining room, everything is for 2 people. Lisanna sweat dropped, her face becomes pale. _Mom, you're crazy!_ Lisanna thought

.

.

.

It's dinner time... An awkward silence covering the whole dining room

"Um... Um... Gray... You're sure about this?" Lisanna asked while eating

"About what?" Gray asked

"Living together?"

"I don't really mind" He said without hesitation

"But, if we're married, you need to... Call me... You know..." Lisanna looks at her instant noodle

"What is it, Lisanna?" Lisanna jolted and almost spill her food. _He teased me!_ She thought

"Uuhh..." Lisanna said while pouted as Gray laughs. Lisanna looks at her noodle again "Gray... You can't cook, can you?" Lisanna said, it's her time to tease him back!

"*blush* Wh-What?! Ho-How do you know?" Gray said, Lisanna smirks

"This food we're eating, is instant food"

"S-So what?" Lisanna smirks even more and suddenly she burst out laughing "H-Hey!" Gray shouted

"I'll cook next time, okay?" Lisanna said. Gray looks at her 'wife'

"Sure thing" He said, smiles at her, makes Lisanna's cheeks make red shades. Time doesn't seem to move fast at this time of the day. They have eating for only 15 minutes. Lisanna wants to talk more about him. Lisanna picks her phone seeing no reply from Lucy yet, maybe she's busy. Lucy is the 'nerd' type, she likes to study until she forgets what day or time is it. Lisanna looks at her wallpaper, the photo of her with Lucy and Natsu. She suddenly jolts and knows what she wants to talk about

"Hey, Gray. Do you like Lucy?" Lisanna said. Gray jolted

"*cough* *cough* H-Hey! I was drinking!" Gray shouted with his face already red ear to ear

"Yeah, yeah" Lisanna leans her head on her palm which is on the table "Answer me! You acted differently when you're with Lucy! Or, did you confess to her?" Lisanna teased

"*blush* H-How do you-!" Gray blushes even more. Lisanna looks at him, surprised

"Oooh… You WERE rejected after all" Lisanna teased

"You're no better! You don't even have courage to confess to Flame Head, right?!" Gray shouted as Lisanna blushes

"H-Hey!" Lisanna shouted back as Gray grins "A-Anyway! What did she say to you when she rejected you?" Lisanna asked

"That she already has a boyfriend" Gray said, standing up from the chair "It's already late, we should sleep" Lisanna stares at him

.

.

.

"B-But!" Lisanna said, blushing

"I have some woods. We can put them in the middle of the bed" Gray said, Lisanna leans her head on the wooden table. _Lucy has a boyfriend?_ Lisanna thought "Ooi! You will wake up late if you keep thinking about it!" Gray shouted

"O...Okay!" Lisanna sets the table and chairs and go straightly to the bed after everything settled. Suddenly, Lisanna sees Gray takes off his t-shirt "*blush*W-WHAT THE WHAT?!" Lisanna shouted

"This is the way I'm comfortable sleeping with, just go to bed!" He said, leaving a red shades at his cheeks

"Ah! Ehmm! O-Okay." Lisanna walks to the lamp switch, she turns off the light "Go... Goodnight"

"Yeah, goodnight".

Lisanna throws her body to the bed _I... Have to bear with this... I have to find a way so I can find a new place to stay... But tomorrow, I have school... Wait... School?! How... How can I leave this house... What if someone see us?! Oh no! What to do?! _Lisanna thought. It's still a long way to go for a peaceful high school life, huh?

* * *

**No flames, Yes, I know this story not really good compare to others. I know this is a crack pairing, no need to say things like that. I know most of it are dialogs. I know it very very very well...  
**

**Thank you for reading this, Still ongoing, hope you like it, please review, no flames, I accept suggestion tho!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Fate

**I know... I know... This fanfic is bad, yes? Yes.**

**I really have a bad feeling while making this fanfic, yet... I know that no one like it, oh... I know it well.**

**Well, maybe only my friends read it, but, for my friends, or maybe there's another person who read this? I'm glad. Well...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This is the first morning since Lisanna lives with Gray. I must say, I personally think that if I get paired up with such a guy that I don't even know well, I would freak out! Anyway, Lisanna thinks that her luck is playing with her, no more. Lisanna slowly opens her eyes, seeing the digital clock at her bed desk, 5.54 am. Lisanna suddenly feel that she lost her sleepiness. Lisanna is a girl that never, again, NEVER EVER wake up early. _Oh no… There must be something wrong with me! _Lisanna thought. She gets up from her sleeping position. _I better make breakfast_ She thought. She walks to the kitchen, sometimes sigh. _I'm really lazy to do chores, but… If at this house I don't do chores, this house will look like a crashing ship, *sigh* Let's do it… _Lisanna opens the fridge that seems full of ingredients and she starts to cook.

Lisanna cooks until the clock shows 6.10 am

"Gray! Wake up!" Lisanna shouted from the kitchen

"Euhmm... It's still 6 AM, school doesn't start for 2 hours" He whined, Lisanna chuckles, this is the first time she ever hear someone like Gray whines. Lisanna washes her hands and turn off the stove. She takes off her apron and walks to the bedroom

"Gray Fullbuster! If you don't wake up quickly, Erza-sensei will be mad at you! She called you, right?" Lisanna said. Gray suddenly jumps out of the bed and run to the bathroom. Lisanna walks to the kitchen again, preparing breakfast. She hears a lot of noises. _Haha, he's really scared of Erza-sensei. I bet Natsu would act the same. _Lisanna thought

"Lisanna! I'll be going first!"

"Wait! Your breakfas-"

SLAM! The sound of the door slammed hard.

"Oh god... What's up with him... Oh! I need to prepare for school too!" Lisanna cleans the kitchen, pack her breakfast since she doesn't think she has the time to eat here, and the she walks to the bathroom

.

.

.

Lisanna runs as fast as she could, there's still 1 minute left before the bell… _Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I'm ruined! Aaaa! I forgot that now I live in Gray's apartment so I don't know the way! Luckily someone told me the way! _She thought

BRAK! Lisanna slides the door roughly

"Did I make it?!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone looks at Lisanna and suddenly burst out laughing

"Barely made it again, aren't you, Lisanna?" Levy said

"*pant* Huh… At least now I can sit back and relax my legs and heart" Lisanna said

"Ohayou, Lisanna!" Lucy said to Lisanna who is walking behind her seat

"Oh, Lucy! Ohayou!" Lisanna said. She stares at Lucy, thinking back then… _Lucy… Has a boyfriend?_ Lisanna thought

"Lisanna?" Lucy said, Lisanna snaps out of her daydream "Everything alright? You've stared at me blankly" Lucy said worriedly

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Lisanna said "Then, I'll be at my seat" Lisanna said and leaves. Lucy follows her without her noticing. Lisanna puts her bag and see Gray with Natsu chatting in front of her " Psst! Gray! You forget to have a breakfast! Here!" Lisanna whispers, giving him a lunchbox

"Oh yeah, Thanks, Lis" Gray said. Lisanna walks to her seat, seeing Natsu stares at her. She couldn't help but blush, seeing the boy she loves in front of her

"Yo, Lisanna! So, you're dating Ice Princess? That's great!" Natsu said

"EEEEH?!" Lucy suddenly shows up behind Natsu"But I thought both of you just live-" Lisanna and Gray pull Natsu and Lucy to outside the classroom

"O-Oi! Flame head! I'm not dating HER" Gray said while pointing his finger to Lisanna's face

"YEAH, RIGHT! I would NEVER date someone like HIM!" Lisanna shouted

"Anyway, what's really happening here? What about this lunchbox?" Natsu asked

"We-Well…" Lisanna's voice is shaking. _Help me, Lucy!_ Lisanna thought

"Actually…. I know what happened" Lucy said, breaking the awkwardness around them

"Oh, you know?" Natsu said

"Yeah, so… Lisanna and Gray are engaged" Lucy said "And… They live together now…" Lucy continued

"I see… Congratulation, then!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna freezes. _Does he even feel sad a bit? Just a bit?_ Lisanna thought "Hey, Luce! Do you have time today?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Lucy asked. Natsu moves his face into Lucy's ears

_"Let's go on a date!"_ Natsu whispered. Lisanna heard what they said..

"Natsu, you're-"

"DRAGNEEL! HEARTFILIA! FULLBUSTER! STRAUSS! I know I'm late but… THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR STAYING OUT OF THE CLASS BEFORE I'M IN!" Erza shouted. She repairs her glasses and look at four of them "I'll see you guys at detention" Erza said

"AYE!" Everyone shouts at the same time. As expected from the scariest teacher

.

.

.

Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna and Gray walk out of the detention with a really tired face, they had to listen to Erza lecturing them for hours. Lisanna pulls her bag and ready to walk home. There still a lot of people in the school, there's no way Lisanna and Gray could walk home togeth-

"Oi, Lisanna…" Gray said while touching Lisanna's shoulder

"Wh... What?" Lisanna asked

"Going home?" He asked back

"Yeah... Why?"

"Wanna go home together?" Gray said with a really clear voice which makes some girls stares at Lisanna. They stare at her with a death glare, of course. To be honest, Gray is categorized at top 5 hottest boys at Fairy Tail High school. And of course, he has a lot of fans. Lisanna knows that the girls are staring at her, she has to refuse!

"We... Well... I'm not sure... Ma... Maybe I'll go by myself…" Lisanna said

"Oh, come on. You'll get lost again!" He said as he pulls Lisanna to the door. The girls look at Lisanna while whispering something loudly, on purpose, duh. So, what they're saying is:

"If Gray keeps hanging out with that kind of girl, his reputation will drop!" Lisanna jolted hearing that, she knows very well that if someone (Gray's fan) knows that they're living together, gossips will run out. Gossips at Fairy Tail High School isn't a joke, once a gossip spreads, her/his reputation will drop… That's what happened to some alumni

"Oi! Watch ou-"

BRAK! Lisanna tripped over a quite big rock

"I told you to watch out. This place is close to construction site" Gray said "Anyway, are you okay?" Gray asked. Yeah, he ASKED that, but he doesn't even come to her

"Yes" Lisanna said coldly. She's really irritated

"Then let's keep walking" Gray said, he turns his body and walks slowly

"Humph! As you wish!" Lisanna forces herself to stand up, but her knees feel so weak and now, her knees are bleeding "O-Ouch" Lisanna moaned. Gray turns his body and walks to Lisanna. He kneels in front of her, he touches her knees making her blush "He-Hey-"

"It doesn't seem to be very severe, but..." Suddenly, Gray carries Lisanna bridal style

"W... Wait! Gr... Gray?! Wh... What if someone-"

"Don't struggle. You can't walk, can you?" Lisanna suddenly stop struggling. He got her real good. Gray walks to their house… Lisanna can feel that both of their heart beat really fast. Time seems move so slow. Lisanna steals a glance at Gray. He looks nervous, Lisanna smiles at him. Gray opens the door and he puts Lisanna on the sofa

"Wait... Gray..." Gray doesn't bother to hear her talk. He walks to the bedroom

_Sraaak Sraaak..._ There's a really noisy sound from the bedroom. Lisanna is really concern, but she couldn't move her legs, it really hurts

"Gray? Are you alright?" Lisanna said worriedly

"Ah, yes, oh! Here!" Gray shouted. He walks to Lisanna and kneels in front of her again, bringing a quite big white box

"What are you do- Aah!" Gray puts some medicine on Lisanna's wound. He does it really gently, it's just that, first, Gray is touching her knees, and second, the wound is really hurt. Yes, Lisanna is just a normal girl

"Finished..." He said slowly. He smiles at Lisanna. Lisanna blushes

"Ho-How can you treat wounds?" Lisanna asked

"I used to fight a lot with flame head, so... I learned how to treat wounds. Since, I used to live by myself. Can you?"

"I can't… Haha… Embarrassing, huh? Even though I'm a girl" Lisanna said. Gray pats her head and look at her gently

"You are you. Other girls are other girls. I think you're going to be a great wife someday, Lisanna…" Gray said while smiling. Lisanna couldn't help but blush ear to ear

"Could you make dinner? Or, maybe I'll cook it" Lisanna sweat dropped

"NoNoNo! I'll make dinner! Just need to walk to the kitchen and everything is a-okay!" Lisanna said. She tries to walk, but it really hurts. Gray grabs her wrist and put it around his neck

"I'll help you" Gray said. _Oh no… What is this feeling? You're too nice… You'll get my hopes high… _Lisanna thought

_._

_._

_._

"Here, hope you like it" Lisanna said

"Hmm... Itadakimasu" Gray said. He starts to eat it. Lisanna stares at him. _He NEVER comments my food. Is it good?_ Lisanna thought "What?" He suddenly said

"*choke* Huh?! Ah! No! I mean... Is it tasty?" Lisanna asked

"It's acceptable" Lisanna looks at his plate. _He said that, but he almost finish it, and it's pretty clean_ Lisanna thought. Lisanna chuckles

"You're not honest" She said. He doesn't answer. And again, awkward time!

.

.

.

"I've finished" Lisanna said, standing up from the chair. Lisanna slowly walks from the dishwasher machine to outside the dining room

"Where are you going?" Gray asked, he still at the dining room even though he finished her food long time ago. All these time he has been doing his homework. Did he don't want to leave Lisanna alone?

"Nowhere..." Lisanna said. Gray stares at her in disbelieve. Of course Lisanna lied. Lisanna walks to the balcony. She need some place to relax herself…

_half hour later... _

"Ah, there you are" Suddenly there's a sound from the door.

"Gray..." Lisanna said. He looks really worried, even though his face expression doesn't show it all. Oh, sorry, I mean, doesn't show it AT ALL… But, Lisanna can detect him. She already used to him… He stares at Lisanna for a while and he sits next to her

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you for half hour" He asked. He doesn't bother to look at her, maybe he's shy?

"I just like seeing the stars. It makes me forget all of my PROBLEMS" Lisanna said

"H-Huh?"

"I'm not the only one with problems. Can you tell me yours?" Lisanna said. Lisanna notices that lately Gray steals a glance at Lucy at every class

"Wh-Why should I?!" Gray said

"Won't you talk about it? Maybe I could help, that's what f-f-family for!" Lisanna said

"Fine… Fine… You win" He said. Gray looks at the stars which is painting the beautiful sky "How do you feel… When someone you always love, find a girlfriend?" Gray said

"I would feel really sad… But sometimes, something we want isn't always the best thing for us…" Gray puts his head on Lisanna's small shoulder

"I just… Love her too much…" Gray said, his voice are shaking, he almost cry. Lisanna is blushing, yet, she pats his back

"I know… You love her, you really love her. But, shouldn't you be happy since she found the best person for her? I-I know… I-It's Natsu, ri-right?" Lisanna said. Gray doesn't answer. Lisanna stay quiet until she burst out into tears "I-I can't pretend I heard nothing!" Lisanna shouted. Gray suddenly hugs Lisanna

"We're at the same boat… Huh?" Gray said, forcing a smile

"Yeah…" Lisanna said. They tighten their hug. And then, they're starting to let go. Gray puts her forehead on hers and laughing together

"We're pathetic!" They said together. After that, Gray stands up

"Let's go to bed" Gray said

"Eh... Emm... I'll stay here for a while" Lisanna said

"Sure... Sure... But don't be too long, you're wearing a really short clothes and its cold here" Gray said. After he leaves, Lisanna touches her shoulder and her forehead, and then blushes

_Oh no… I'll start to like him…_

.

.

.

After she stays for a while... She finally goes to bed. She looks at the clock, 10 pm. Lisanna walks to the bed, seeing Gray is already fast asleep. Lisanna smiles softly. _He's cute when he's sleeping… WAIT! WH-What did I say?! AAAA! _Lisanna thought. Lisanna runs to her side of the bed. She pulls the blanket….

_Day 2… 5 days to go… some people said that, something like this… Is this what is called 'fate'?_

* * *

**Ongoing... Hope you like it...  
****I don't think its good, somehow or another, b****ut really, I know its bad... But please, no flames... Thank you very much... If you like it, please review...**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Cold and Fever

**Please enjoy~**

**My best regards for all of you who reviewed!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :'D  
**

* * *

"…Na!...Sanna!... Oi! Lisanna! Wake up!" Gray shouted. Lisanna tries to open her eyes… Her eyes is adjusting, seeing a guy with dark blue-hair shaking her

"Huh? G... Gray? *cough*"

"Lisanna? Did you catch a cold?" Gray asked worriedly

"No... *cough* I'm fine... Do you want a breakfast?" Lisanna tries her best to stand up "Ugh…" Lisanna moaned. Her head feels really heavy…

"Stay!" He said pulling her to the bed again, and then he puts his hand on Lisanna's forehead "Hot!" He exclaimed "You have a fever, how can you come to school like this? Just stay here and go to bed" Gray ordered. Lisanna glances at the clock, it's 7.53 am

"Hey... Gray... *cough* School starts at 8 you know? You have to hurry, please don't mind me..." Lisanna said weakly

"Oh, come on! We're alone! No one can take care of you! I know you're dependable but you have to depend on someone else too!" Gray shouted. Lisanna looks at him _His words are harsh, but somehow, I feel save around him_ She thought

"Umm… Thanks" Lisanna said, smiling at him with a weak smile. Gray replies her smile with a small smile that Lisanna barely notices. He puts a wet towel on her forehead, and then he sits on the floor next to the bed, sitting quietly, he looks like he has a lot to think of

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked

"Food... I... Can't cook" Gray said, hiding his face in his palms

"Pfft!" Lisanna holds her laughter

"*blush* Don't laugh! Whose fault is this staying at balcony too long with short clothes?" Gray said

"Well, SORRY. I was thinking about you, okay!" Lisanna shouted. She gasps and covers her mouth. _Why did I say that?! _She thought

"Stop babbling nonsense" He said after suddenly stand up"I'm going to buy some instant porridge" He said, and leaves. Lisanna slaps her forehead

"Oh no…" She said with a small voice

_Gray's situation_

Gray walks outside. He stops in front of the door, leaning his back on the door and slides down with red face

"Thinking about me...?" He said with a small voice"*blush* Wha... What kind of nonsense is that?! Gaaaah! Stop thinking about her already!" Gray said. He rubs his head and stands up. Walking down the stairs and walk to the supermarket

_Back to Lisanna, 30 minutes later…_

Lisanna can't sleep. She always takes a glance at the clock. _It's been 30 minutes… Where is he?_ Lisanna thought worriedly

"I'm back" Gray suddenly comes. Lisanna smiles in relieve

"Ah *cough* Welcome back" Lisanna said from the bed. Gray walks to Lisanna with a bag of instant porridges

"I'll cook, okay? I'll be using the kitchen" Gray said. Lisanna's face palms

"You'll... Cook?" Lisanna asked

"Just stay on the bed!" Gray ordered. Lisanna pouted

"*cough* F... Fine"

.

.

.

"Here" Suddenly Gray appears in front of Lisanna, giving her a bowl of porridge

"A... Ah... Thanks, It looks well-made..." Lisanna said. She takes a deep breath "I... Itadakimasu... *glup* Oh! It's unexpectedly delicious!" Lisanna shouted

"What do you mean 'unexpectedly'?" Gray said, crossing his arms

"E... Eh... Emm..."

"Just finish that and go to sleep, will you?" Gray said

"Okay!" Lisanna eats the porridge while Gray is doing the Lisanna chores. Lisanna steals a glance at him who is now washing the dishes. Lisanna keep looking at him until before she know it, she fell asleep

.

.

.

"*yawn* What?! It's already 7 p- Huh?" Lisanna feels that something presses her blanket. Gray is sleeping next to the bed, next to him, there is a bowl of water, and on Lisanna forehead there is a wet towel. Lisanna looks at her 'husband' and softly touches his hair "Gray... Arigatō" Lisanna said and suddenlu she kisses his cheek. Lisanna blushed and back down

BUKK! Lisanna's head bumped into the wall

"Hu... Huh? Ah! Lisanna! You're awake?" Gray said. Gray touches her forehead "The fever is gone, but your face is still really red" Gray said "That's good" He continued

"*blush* Re... Red doesn't matter!" Lisanna said with her face getting redder and redder. _It's because of you, though_ Lisanna thought _I can't tell him! Absolutely no! _ "What about dinner?" Lisanna asked, standing up from the bed

"Eh? But-"

"This is for my appreciation. I'll make whatever you like!" Lisanna said with a big smile. Gray returns her smile. Lisanna blushes seeing Gray smiles widely like that

"Then, I want an Omerice" He said. It's an Omelet with fried rice in it, really delicious! Well… That's what it's called Omerice in my country. I heard that some countries have different definition of Omerice. Anyway… Lisanna is fast walking to the kitchen with a red face

_C-Could it be? I like Gray? I-I just got my heart broken. What is this feeling? Is this really love? I just couldn't stop thinking about hi-_

"...na...oi!... LISANNA!" Gray shouted. Lisanna jots

"Kyaaa!" She shouted in shock

PRANG! She drops the plate

"Geez... You've been staring at the plate for 15 minutes now!" Gray shouted "What happened?"

"E... Eh? So... Sorry..." Lisanna touches the broken plate "Ouch!" She shouted. Gray looks at her

"God! Come here!" Gray pulls Lisanna to the low table and treats her wounds. Lisanna feels that his big arm which is gripping her tightly feels really war- "HOI!"

"Hyaaaa!" Lisanna shouted again

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked, he looks straightly at her eyes

"No... Nothing!" Lisanna said in an obvious lie tone. Gray notices that, but he doesn't want to force her

"*sigh* Fine... But be careful next time" Gray said, letting go of her hands

"I... I know that!" Lisanna said. Gray stands up

"Fine, I'll wash the dishes" He said

"Wait!" Lisanna shouted. She grabs his shirt "We'll do it together!" She said nervously. Lisanna realizes what she said. _Wait... Why did I say that?!_ She thought

"Fine..." Gray said. _Fine...? Fine? Really?!_ Lisanna thought

"Ah! I... You... I changed my mind!" Lisanna lets go of him and goes to the balcony. She feels like she wants to scream. _I… WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! AAAA! _ She thought and then sighs

"What are you doing here again? You want to catch a cold again?" Gray said from the door. He leans his back on the wall

"I'm wearing a sweater! Don't act like you're my father!" Lisanna said. Silence again... The tense… This is what Gray and Lisanna hates the most.

.

.

.

"A... Ano... What time is it?" Lisanna asked. Gray looks at his watch

"8.48 PM, why?" He asked

"No... Nothing really... It just... It's already 3 days that we lived together... And 4 days more, we'll... *blush* Yo... You know... Ge... Get married, but... Our life will change forever, am I wrong?" Lisanna said nervously

"Actually... You're not..." Lisanna couldn't respond. Silence again "Um... Li... Lisanna" Lisanna jolted. This is the first time Gray tries to break the ice

"Ye... Yes?" Lisanna responded

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Gray asked

"Yeah, why?" Lisanna asked back. On his cheeks appear some red shades

"Wa... Wanna go out somewhere?" He asked

"Hu... Huh?!" Lisanna blushes wildly, she almost fall from her seat

"I... I said-"

"No! I know what you said... But, you SURE?" Lisanna asked her 'husband'

"Yeah..." He said slowly

"O... Okay..." Lisanna anwered. And then he leaves without saying anything. Lisanna looks at the sky. _Did he just ASKED ME OUT?!_ She thought!

_criing... criing... _Lisanna cellphone is ringing. Lisanna opens the screen seeing the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' on it. _Lucy? Why now?_

.

*beep*

.

"He... Hello?"

_"Hey Lis! You're voice seems low. Anything happened?"_

"No... Nothing really..."

_"I... I see... Hey... Are you all right? You didn't come to school today..." _

"Oh yeah, I caught a cold..."

_"Oh really?" _Lucy sounded like she doesn't believe Lisanna _"But why didn't Gray come to school? Don't tell me you both..." _

"What?! No!" Lucy suddenly burst into laughter "You're teasing me..."

_"Haha... Gomen..." _ Lisanna remembers that, she hasn't asked Lucy about Natsu

"Lucy... Can I ask you something?"

_"Huh? Go Ahead" _

"Are you dating Natsu?" She asked. Lucy becomes silent

_"Y-Yeah…Ho-How do you know?"_

"Remember when Natsu whispered to you?"

_"O-Oh… That… Lisanna… I'm sorry… I intended to reject him, but, I just couldn't, I'm really sorry… even though I know you like Natsu"_

"No… That's alright. I-I guess I found a new love…?"

_"Don't '?'! You're not sure? About liking him?"_

"It's not that I'm not sure… It's just that. I… This… One sided… I'm tired of these one sided love I've always had"

_"You don't know what Gray feels right?"_

"But he likes you- Wait! How do you know it was Gray?"

_"Feelings, haha. But… Gray really is un-readable"_

"Exactly!" Lisanna shouted "Anyway… My grandmother is married because she was engaged. She loved him, my grandfather, but my grandfather doesn't. They always fight, and, divorce, no contact, death"

_"I know what you're saying. If it's one sided marriage, it will be a disaster. Right?"_

"Yeah…"

_"So, who you thought Gray likes-"_

"Oi! Lisanna! Don't stay outside too long! Or you'll catch a cold again, you klutz!" Gray shouted. Lisanna pouts

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Yes! Um... Sorry Lucy! I'll call you again!"

*beep*

Gray walks to Lisanna

"Geez, go inside already!" He ordered

"Fine! Fine!" She walks inside... sitting on the bed... and sighs

"Sighing and sighing again... What's wrong with you?" Gray complained

"Why do you care?!" Lisanna is irritated

"Because, I'm worried about YOU!" He shouted

"WHY WOULD YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME?!" Lisanna shouted back

"BECAUSE I L-" Gray suddenly stopped. He rubs his head "Just goes to bed!" Gray said. He jumps into the bed. Lisanna turn off the light. Slowly she rests her body on the bed.

_Do I love him? Lucy asked 'Who does Gray like' doesn't she know that Gray likes her? Didn't Gray say that he confessed to Lucy? Tomorrow… A date. I feel restless… _

* * *

**Please... No flames... I really appreciate that you reading this... Thank you...**

**Oh. I forgot to tell you! THE PREDICTION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE AVAILABLE AT MY PROFILE! If you guys want to know what's happening now, check it out!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Date, Jealousy and Confession

**Hey ho! I'm back here! Sorry for the long wait. Well... Actually... Nobody really wait for this and wait for Chasing A Dream, right? Well... When this story catches chapter 7, a.k.a final chapter, I will update Chasing A Dream which seems is the most waited of all :DD**

**This chapter is about Lisanna and Gray's date, and as I promised at both my twitter and my bio, Gray will tell EVERYTHING about what's really going on with him and Lucy because Lucy doesn't seem to know that Gray likes her! **

**Enjoy! It's an honor to know that you reading this abstract fanfiction of mine **

* * *

Lisanna only can sleep for a while last night. She wakes up early again. She looks at the digital calendar. _Ah... It's Saturday... Today, I and Gray will d-d-d-date! Oh no! I'm nervous! _Lisanna thought. She slaps her face slowly and she stands up from the bed walking to the kitchen. She cooks for a while, she has a rainbow of emotions, okay, to be honest this is her first date. What do people do at dates? What if she embarrass hersel-

"Hey, Lisanna... What are you doing?" Gray suddenly appears behind her which makes her shocks

"G-G-G-Gray! Don't scare my like that! I almost cut my finger!" Lisanna shouted

"Oh. My bad" Gray said. Lisanna becomes irritated, she holds her anger inside and keep cooking. Gray sits at the dining table, he opens his mathematics book and look at it. Gray is really bad at mathematics, and the mathematics exam is at Monday. If he gets a bad score again, he will have to take an extra class on summer vacation. Lisanna takes the plates and put it on the table one by one, noticing that Gray is having problem with one number

"Isn't this like this?" Lisanna takes Gray's pencil "This, this, and this. x = 5.7" Lisanna said. Gray looks at the white-haired girl

"So, you're smart, huh?" Gray asked

"Not at all! Compare to Levy and Lucy, I'm nothing!" Lisanna said

"Nonsense. What rank did you get among our grade?" Gray asked

"Hmm... 3" Lisanna said

"See?" Gray said "You're smart. Don't deny it" Gray said with a small smile as Lisanna blushes lightly

"Let's just eat and prepare for everything, okay? Where are we planning to go, anyway?" Lisanna asked. Gray closes his book and put it at the edge of the table. He takes the plate Lisanna prepared

"Anywhere you want. It's fine by me" Gray said. Lisanna doesn't answer anything. She can't think of the place she want to go to. She thought that she could go anywhere Gray takes her. After a while, the awkward first breakfast together has ended. Lisanna stands up and she picks all the glasses and the plates and take it to the sink

She is still thinking, where should they go?

"Lis, have you decided yet?" A voice coming from behind. Gray's still at the dining table, still reading the mathematics book

"No, not yet" Lisanna said "I don't really have a place I want to go to" Lisanna said

"I see... Then, let's just walk around the town, what about it?" Gray suggested

"Sure. Why not. I'll change after this. Gray, you can change first" Lisanna said while still cleaning the dishes. Gray stands up and pick all of his book and stationary

"Okay then" He said and then leaves. Lisanna continues washing the dishes until it's done

.

.

.

She takes off her apron and walks to the bedroom. She opens the door, seeing the view of half-naked Gray, she stuns for a while, and then...

"HYAAA! Change your clothes at the bathroom, GRAY!" Lisanna shouted after threw him with pillow. Gray smirks at her. He walks to her as she walks back and hit the wall. Gray puts his hands at both side of Lisanna's head so she can't escape. He moves his face close which is only 5 centimeters away. Lisanna blushes wildly

"We're husband and wife, right?" Gray said

STOMP! Lisanna stomped Gray's foot hardly

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey! That hurts!" Gray shouted

"Oh. My bad! Hurry up and wear your clothes! I'll change at the bathroom" Lisanna said to Gray who still in pain. Lisanna walks to the bathroom and slams the door hard. She slides down after leaned on the door. Her red face is reflected at the clean tile. _Wh-What was that?!_ She thought. She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. She splashes her face with cold water and changes her clothes.

She opens the door of the bathroom slowly. Seeing Gray is at it again, the homework, I mean. Lisanna steps slowly to Gray

"Hey" Lisanna said as Gray jolts and all of his stationary falls. Lisanna chuckles and helps him pick his stationary one by one, until...

Their hand touch each other on the eraser they both wanted to pick. Lisanna backs off and Gray turns his face, without Lisanna noticing that Gray is hiding his blushing face. Gray zips his pencil-case as Lisanna looks at the problem Gray couldn't do, the pattern is just like the one he couldn't do before breakfast

"Why are you studying so much?" Lisanna said, still looking at the book

"It's really nothing. I just want a free summer break, that's all" He said. Lisanna picks Gray's pencil and starting to write on the book with a really long formula that Gray couldn't understand. Little by little Lisanna puts a little note next to her writing which makes Gray understands it. At the end Lisanna writes something and immediately closes the book

"Let's go, then!" Lisanna said

"You go out first, I'll put the book inside my bag" Gray said and Lisanna walks to the door. Gray opens his book, seeing a small girly writing all over the page that was blank. He looks at the bottom... _'I know you can do it! -Lisanna'. _Gray chuckles at the writing

"Graaaay?" Lisanna yelled from the door

"Yeah. Coming!" Gray yelled back. Gray walks to the door. Lisanna closes the door and locks it after Gray's out

.

.

.

They walks outside around the town for a while. Lisanna notices that most people looks at them walking next to each other. Lisanna starts to feel uncomfortable. In the other hand, Gray couldn't care less. She walks as nothing happens, until she hears someone says "Do you see the couple over there? The boy is so handsome! And the girl is really cute! They're cute couple! I wish they'll last long" Lisanna feels rainbow of feelings. She feels embarrassed, happy, funny, confused, etc. _Me? And Gray? Cute couple? Ahaha, no way! But... I really wish this will last long..._ Lisanna thought

Yeah, it doesn't last long. Until Lisanna's phone rings. _'1 new message from Lucy Heartfilia'_ The flip screen said. Lisanna flips open the phone and she opens the message

_'From : Lucy Hearfilia_

_Sub : Where are you?_

_Lisanna... Where are you? I went to your apartment and you weren't there. Reply soon!_

_-Lucy'_

Lisanna answers the text.

_'Re : Where are you?_

_To : Lucy Heartfilia_

_Sub : Sorry!_

_Sorry, Lucy! I'm out until at least 3 PM!_

_-Lisanna'_ sent. Gray notices the girl next to him is texting with someone

"Who are you texting to?" Gray asked

"It's Lucy. She said that she went to our house but no one is in it" Lisanna said while closing her phone and put it in her skirt pocket just in case she replies

"I see-"

"Gray?! Lisanna?! Are you guys on a date?!" A familiar voice coming from behind. They immediately turn their heads seeing a certain blonde-haired girl with a lot of vegetables, spices and other monthly need in a plastic bag she carries

"Nonono... We're just walking around out of boredom" Gray denied as Lisanna tightens her fists

"I see..." Lucy said, noticing Lisanna's strange behavior

"What are you doing, here, Lucy?" Gray asked

"Monthly shopping, haha" Lucy said

"It looks heavy, I'll help you with few of them" Gray offered for help as Lisanna hisses slowly

"Nah, you're on a date with Lisanna, right?" Lucy said

"It's nice for me to offer you some help! Come on... Give it to me" Gray said. Lisanna couldn't take it anymore. She turns his body

"I'll be going. You guys, have fun" Lisanna said in flat tone and then she runs away. Lucy slaps her forehead, knowing this would happen. She pushes Gray to Lisanna's direction

"Natsu will come any second. Chase her!" Lucy shouted after pushing him as he runs to Lisanna. Lucy sighs and then smile at the view. _Both of them haven't realized yet? Oh well... Let's see until tomorrow _Lucy thought

.

.

.

"LISANNA!" Gray shouted at the now-running-faster white-haired girl. She hears that the voice is getting slower and slower, she might have left him too far behind. She glances at her back, seeing no one is behind her. She continues by walking, suddenly, she feels someone is hugging her from behind

"Gotcha" He said as Lisanna almost burst into tears

"G-Gray, le-let go of me!" Lisanna said while struggling, even though she likes this. But well... Everyone is staring at this so-called 'cute couple'

"No way. Until you decide to listen to me" Gray said

"About what?" Lisanna asked

"About me and Lucy, duh" Gray said as he releases the white-haired girl "Let's go to that cake shop and talk for a while" Gray said

"Sure" Lisanna said in a low tone. Gray and Lisanna steps in the cake shop with the waitress greets them inside

"Table for 2?" She asked

"Yeah..." Gray answered. She guides them to an empty seat which is next to the big window with the view of the park that usually for couples to go on a picnic

"Is there anything else I can do to both of you, happy couple? Would you like to order?" She asked. Gray doesn't respond and Lisanna blushes

"Orange juice, please" Lisanna said

"And you, mister?" The waitress asked

"I'll have an iced tea" Gray said

"Alright. Please enjoy yourself while waiting" The waitress said and then leaves. Gray stares at Lisanna for a while which makes Lisanna feels a little bit uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly

"Lisanna... Sorry... I... Didn't confess to Lucy" Gray said. Lisanna jolts in disbelieve

"Bu-But!" Lisanna said

"It was dumb of me, really. Lucy confessed to me at middle school graduation..." Gray confessed

"H-Huh?!" Lisanna shouted

"I rejected her. And after that, I realized that I like her" Gray stopped for a while as Lisanna can't respond anything "I decided to confess to Lucy a really long time ago. Actually, it was 4 days ago, at that cleaning duty day. But, Natsu confessed to her first. The end" Gray said. Lisanna looks at the guy in front of her

"I admirer it" Lisanna said

"Hu-Huh?"

"I admirer it. Even thought the chance is small, you still won't give up. I envy you. Unlike me, the chance he will turn to me is too small. I just feel really hopeless. And I can count the day for our 'break up', 3 days" Lisanna said, giving hints to him, she wants him to know who she loves

"I see... Well... Good luck, I'm sure he will like you back sooner or later, since, you're such a great girl, Lisanna. I mean it" Gray said with a soft smile as Lisanna blushes hardly

"I-I have d-doubts, re-really..." Lisanna stammered

"Why?" Gray asked

"No-Nothing really!" Lisanna said. They look at each other eyes, they smile and laugh together. Gray asks the waitress for the bill. They look at it, well... They only order a drink, so it isn't expensive at all, but at least, Lisanna couldn't just take it that Gray pays everything for her "Gray, I'll pay my drink!" Lisanna offered

"No, I'll pay for it. As a good husband of course" Gray teased as the waitresses look at both of them

"What a young married couple! Come back anytime, both of you!" One of the waitresses said. Lisanna pouts at the chuckling dark blue-haired boy

"Graaay!" Lisanna shouted. Gray sticks his tongue out after giving some money to the cashier "Ah-!"

"I paid first!" Gray said. Lisanna looks at Gray who is laughing right now with a soft expression

"Fine, you win. Let's go home" Lisanna said while pushing him out of the café

"Come back soon!" The waitresses shouted

.

.

.

Lisanna stops pushing Gray right in front of the door of the café. She stares at him again

"W-What?" Gray asked

"You've been through a lot, huh?" Lisanna said. Gray smiles and pats Lisanna's head

"Right back at you, miss" Gray said. Lisanna smiles widely at him "Let's go home" Gray said and then he messes Lisanna's short hair

"Yeah!" Lisanna said

_I really do love this person..._

* * *

**It didn't turn as I expected, but, I can't say whether it is good or bad, because I don't really feel it's bad, but I don't feel it's great either. So, YOU decide! so please REVIEW! NO SILENT READER! :DD  
**

**If you like this fanfiction of mine, what about reading my other fanfictions? It would help a lot!**

**The prediction of next chapter will available at my profile sooner or later. For spoiler, it will show up at my twitter sooner or later :D**

**3 chapters to go! Whoo! **

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. Unspoken Feelings

**Hey, thereee~ :DD **

**I, Keiko Amano is back! Do you miss me? Yes? No? Okay! Anyways! It took me a long time to think about the plot of this chapter, even though I made the description at my profile. But I just couldn't make it into a great chapter. Yeah, you noticed? It took me a looooong time, indeed.**

**Soo... I hope you enjoy this, I don't know, 'bad' chapter? Err... **

* * *

Lisanna sweeps the floor with her earphone's on. She sweeps happily, very very happily. First, their date yesterday, was a big success! Gray notices the behavior of Lisanna is pretty balance between normal and strange today. So he lets it go. He continues working with math, like he used to since yesterday, since the math exam is on Monday = Tomorrow.

_Ding dong..._ The bell rings. Because Lisanna is wearing her earphone, so she doesn't hear it. But Gray does. He walks to the door and he opens the door, seeing two people in front of the door. At the time, I bet you guys can predict who are in front of the door? Yep. It's Natsu and Lucy. Gray immediately closes the door roughly and he walks inside the house, just like hiding from kidnappers. Lisanna notices the slammed door and Gray's behavior. She takes off her earphone

"Gray? What happened?" Lisanna asked

"It's them..." Gray said with a gloomy expression

"Who?" Lisanna asked

"Who else? Flame head and Lucy!" Gray yelled. Lisanna jolts

"Gosh... They really came? Okay, I'll open the door" Lisanna said as she walks to the door. She opens the door, seeing that they're still standing there, in front of the door

"It took you long enough!" Natsu yelled

"Sorry, sorry... I was wearing my earphone, so I didn't hear that someone is coming" Lisanna said "Come on in" Lisanna said as she gives the way for them to walk inside. Lisanna directs them to the dining room. Everyone sees Gray is doing his homework so easily. Both Lisanna and Lucy smile at him, and Natsu smirks

"Studying, eh?" Natsu said after slapping Gray's shoulder

"Yeah. YOU should STUDY too" Gray said. Natsu takes the seat across Gray

"Of course I did! Luce told me everything! She has the talent for teaching!" Natsu said. Gray stares at him. Without them noticing, Lucy and Lisanna already left to the living room

"Lisanna taught me too" Gray said. Now is Natsu's turn to stare at him

"I see..." Natsu said "Must be great living with the person you like" Natsu said as Gray jolts

"I don't like her" Gray said

"Really, huh?" Natsu asked

"Yeah. I don't like her and so does she" Gray said

"I can't believe I say this, but... Wow, you're dense" Natsu said

"Hey. You're the Dense King" Gray said

"No way. Now you are" Natsu said "As the old king, I give my throne to you" Natsu teased

"I happily decline" Gray said "There's no way I'm denser than you!" Gray said

"But at this case, you're denser than me. Oh. Don't tell me you've avoid the truth all along?" Natsu asked as Gray jolts. He closes his book roughly "You live with a girl. There's no way nothing develops, right?" Natsu said "Okay, I'll be honest here. You helped me a lot about my love stories. And my bad I didn't know you liked Lucy. But really... Why do you avoid her? In the end, both of you have to marry right?" Natsu asked

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything" Gray said as Natsu sighs

"Really? You don't know anything? Anything at all?" Natsu asked

"Yes. Exactly" Gray said

"You know. You're a bad liar. I can say that" Natsu said "Why do you avoid her?" Natsu asked with a serious tone

"She hates me. And I have to accept the fact" Gray said

"Huh? She hates you?" Natsu asked "Why did you say that?" Natsu asked

"Just because!" Gray yelled

"Huh?" Natsu asked "Something happened between her and you?" Natsu asked

"You noticed that she likes you, right?" Gray asked. Natsu face palms

.

.

.

"She likes me?!" Natsu shouted as Gray slaps his forehead

"I thought you knew" Gray said

"No no... This must be a joke" Natsu said

"No it isn't. She likes you and I know that. Here, I don't want to hurt her. I don't want her to unwillingly marry me" Gray said

"But you aware of 'that' right?" Natsu asked

"Actually, no. I don't think 'that' will happen" Gray asked

"But you give the sign of your affection. That means you like her, right?" Natsu asked. Gray suddenly stands up

"You don't need to hide. Show yourself, Lucy" Gray said as Lucy appears behind the wall

"E-Eh... Sorry... It's getting interested. That's all..." Lucy said

"L-Luce? When did you-?" Natsu asked

"When Natsu shouted 'she likes me?!'" Lucy said "But Gray... Um... You know, the past is the past" Lucy said "That's all! I'll be getting back to Lisanna" Lucy said as she walks back to the living room

"Princess, do you believe in the sentence 'Love comes before you even notice it'?" Natsu asked

"Isn't that the sentence that usually said by the girls in our class, right?" Gray asked

"Yeah. But I do believe it" Natsu said "And you should too" Natsu continued

"Like I sai-"

"Sorry! I forgot to give you guys some drinks and snacks" Suddenly Lisanna appears as both of them jolts and Lisanna notices "Did I interrupt?" Lisanna asked

"No... Not at all, Lis!" Natsu said with a grin

"Okay, then. Sorry. I was talking too much to Lucy I forgot to give you guys some snacks" Lisanna said as she walks to the kitchen. She takes a lemon cake which was inside the fridge and pour some chocolate milk. She serves it on the dining table "Sorry. This is all we got" Lisanna said

"Not at all. Thanks, Lis!" Natsu said as Lisanna smiles at him. Gray hisses irritatingly "What is it, princeeess?" Natsu teased

"Nothing at all" Gray said as Lisanna leaves

"See? You can't hide it any longer" Natsu said

"Shut up!" Gray yelled

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But, regret comes later. Remember that" Natsu said as he stands up and walks to the living room and Gray follows "Luce, let's go home. You promised to teach me math today, right? Happy misses you" Natsu said

"Really? Maybe I should get going" Lucy said "See you, Gray, Lisanna!" Lucy said as she follows Natsu to the door with Gray and Lisanna escort them. Lisanna stares blankly at the door

.

.

.

_Flashback..._  


Lisanna and Lucy walk to the living room. Both of them sit on the sofa

"So, what happened yesterday?" Lucy asked as Lisanna blushes

"N-Nothing happened!" Lisanna said "I-It's just a normal d-date!" Lisanna stammered

"Really? If nothing happened, you wouldn't act this way" Lucy said as Lisanna jolts. Lucy smiles at Lisanna "Come on, tell me!" Lucy said with a smirk

"W-Well... He told me about yours and his past at middle school" Lucy said

"Eh? Ahh... He told you about 'that' right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. If you meant by 'that' is confession" Lisanna said

"I liked him. Really... Past tense" Lucy said

"Umm... Yeah" Lisanna said with a sad expression. Lucy looks at Lisanna worriedly

"What is it, Lis?" Lucy asked

"Lucy... What if... Gray still likes you? What would you do?" Lisanna asked. Lucy puts her chin on her palm

"Hmm... I would reject him. Because, I have Natsu now" Lucy said "So... You're afraid?" Lucy asked as Lisanna nods "You're afraid that he likes me? Well... I'll give you time to reflect, where's the toilet?" Lucy asked

"Next to the bedroom" Lisanna said as Lucy walks away. _Gray said it to myself that he likes Lucy. But, if he likes her, why did he hug me? He has giving me false hopes... Mom... Why are you so cruel? If I didn't meet him this way, I wouldn't feel like this... _Lisanna thought. Not long after that, Lucy walks in the living room with a face palm

"Hey, Lis. The dense king might change" Lucy said out of the blue

"Huh?" Lisanna asked

"Ah... Nothing. So, have you thought about it yet?" Lucy asked

"Yeah... Lucy... Umm... Is there a possibility that Gray likes me?" Lisanna asked

"I..." Lucy stays silence for a while. Lisanna sighs loudly

"You don't need to answer that... Thanks Lucy, you're the best" Lisanna said forcing a smile. Lucy looks at her. She hugs her as Lisanna cries on Lucy's shoulder. Not long after that, Lisanna wipes her tears

"I'll be at the kitchen..." Lisanna said

.

.

.

_Flashback off_

"...Na? Lisanna!" Gray shouted as Lisanna jolts

"Y-Yeah?" Lisanna asked

"Lis, you're alright?" Natsu asked. Yeah, they haven't got back yet, seeing Lisanna's strange behavior. Lucy looks at Lisanna sadly. She pulls Gray

"Lis, would you mind if I borrow Gray?" Lucy asked

"Huh? Yeah... Sure..." Lisanna said. Lucy walks away as Gray follows him. Natsu stops him on the way and whispers him something. After that, Gray and Lucy closes the door. Natsu sits on the floor as Lisanna follows and sit next to him

"Lis... Can I ask you something?" Natsu asked

"What is it, Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a smile

"Do you- No... Did you like me?" Natsu asked as Lisanna blushes

"H-Huh?! How did you-!" Lisanna said

"Sorry... Someone told me. I'm really sorry, Lis. I'm too stupid, I know that. But, even if you confessed to me, I would reject you, since, I really love a certain blonde-haired girl" Natsu said. Lisanna smiles at Natsu who answered her unspoken feelings

"Yeah. I've moved on! Don't feel bad!" Lisanna said with a big smile as Natsu replies her smile

"Thanks, Lis..." Natsu said. Lisanna stands up

"Ahh... Feels so good!" Lisanna said. Natsu stands up too, he gives her a pat on her head and walks inside

"Can I borrow that toilet?" Natsu asked

"Sure" Lisanna said. Lisanna stares at Natsu walking away. _It won't be a problem if I eavesdrop a bit, right? _Lisanna thought as she walks outside

.

.

.

"So?" Lucy said

"So what?" Gray asked

"You like her, right?" Lucy said with a death glare "Listen well... You don't want to hurt her, right? Then learn about your feelings! Gosh! You're making me mad!" Lucy shouted

"So, you're intention to go here today was..."

"To make you realize your feelings!" Lucy shouted as Gray sighs

"Fine. Let me tell you this... I love her, okay? I really love her. I really wish that she would become my wife. I want to embrace her, but... I would end up hurting her... Her heart belongs to anyone else" Gray said. Lucy looks at him

"That sounds like you're trying to make a poem" Lucy said. Gray and Lucy look at each other and burst into laughter

_"Speak what's really inside you all along. I'll give you that chance"_

Gray remembers what Natsu whispered to him. Gray looks at Lucy

"Hey, Lucy... Can I tell you something?" Gray asked. Lucy looks at him with a big smile

"Yeah?" Lucy said

"I liked you" Gray said. Lucy smiles even wider at that words

"Thank you, Gray. That meant a lot" Lucy said as Gray smiles at the girl in front of his. Without they knowing, Lisanna is there, listening what they said since Gray said 'Can I tell you something?'

_"I like you"? So Gray does like Lucy..._ Lisanna thought. She closes her mouth with her hands as tears are falling uncontrollably from her eyes _I lost..._ Lisanna thought as she runs inside. This is a misunderstanding, indeed

.

.

.

Lisanna sits at the balcony like always. Gray steps in, seeing Lisanna is staring at the stars and sighs

"People said if you sigh, your happiness will blow away" Gray said. Lisanna glances at Gray

"Nonsense, my happiness has already blown away since this afternoon" Lisanna said. Now, it's Gray's turn to look at Lisanna

"What did Natsu said to you when both of you are alone?" Gray asked

"None of your business" Lisanna said "What about you? What did Lucy said to you?" Lisanna asked

"Like you would care if I told you" Gray said. Lisanna grips her skirt full of anger. She trembles, she wants to shout it all out "What are you doing here, anyway?" Gray asked

"Is it wrong if I go here?" Lisanna said

"You always come here when you're depress..." Gray explained as Lisanna jolts. She wants to cry. Gray looks at Lisanna, he sighs heavily "You're depress... Because you don't want to marry my that much, huh?" Gray said. _W-What did he just say?! _Lisanna thought. Lisanna stands up firmly

SLAP!

"YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lisanna shouted as she runs to the bed and buries herself under the blanket

_The unspoken feelings create a misunderstanding... What would happen to their relationship?_

* * *

**Oh! My! Gosh! I can't believe it! I actually finished it! Aaaah! I would like to thank my dreams, and my guy friends consultasions to me! You help me a lot! I was really stuck! Really really stuck! But who would guess that I could actually finish this?! Thank you!**

**I don't guarantee the story. And umm... Please review. Yeah, that would help a lot :D 2 Chapters to go, guys! Next chapter description will be available at my profile, and for spoilers, will be available at my twitter long after the description appear! Follow me on twitter to always see my updates! Yeah! XD  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano **


	6. The End?

**Yep! This is the 6th chapter out of 7 chapters. Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this failed fanfiction of mine. Well... I know, most of you are silent readers, because I always see the view, visitor, followers, and favorites rising up. Well, then...**

**Thank you for reading "The Secret Between Us" up to this chapter! m(_ _)m**

**It's okay if you guys don't review. I've used to it. Just keep reading my other fanfictions, follow my twitter, and promote me to your friends. That's more than enough :)  
**

**Ahh... I need to warn you that this story is PLOT-LESS. It's abstract, so sorry. I feel so much burden in finishing this FF and still has some ongoing FFs and Beta-reading works.**

* * *

Lisanna opens her eyes, seeing the sky is still dark. She takes the clock which is on the table next to her bed. 6 AM, she's early again. She tries her best to close her eyes, but she can't sleep anymore, even though she doesn't have that much sleep last night. She stands up from the bed and walks to the kitchen. She cooks as quiet as she could so she won't wake Gray up. She puts the breakfast and packed lunchbox on the table. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She takes her pajamas off and puts her uniform on. She grabs her bag and runs to school.

She opens the door, and looks at the clock. 7 AM, school will start at 8. She puts her bag and opens her mathematics book. She studies until someone comes…

_Sraaak… _The slide door of the class room opens. Lisanna glances at the person. A blonde-haired girl is standing there. Lucy looks at Lisanna and she looks at her watch

"I better change the batteries" Lucy said while poking her watch. Lisanna giggles at Lucy's behavior

"No no… I'm really early!" Lisanna said. Lucy smiles at her. She puts her bag on her table and walks to Lisanna. She takes Gray's chair and sits on

"Anything happened?" Lucy asked

"Huh? Why did you ask that?" Lisanna asked back

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but I think, every time you come early, you always have a problem" Lucy said. Lisanna jolts

"W-Well…" Lisanna said "You know, last night…" Lisanna said. She looks like that she doesn't know how to say it

"Yes? What happened last night? You confessed?" Lucy asked bluntly

"No!" Lisanna yelled "Gray… He…" Lisanna decided to tell Lucy every detail right after they left. But, she's not brave enough to ask the confession Gray made yesterday to Lucy

"I see… He thought that he hates you?" Lucy asked as Lisanna nods. Lucy looks at Lisanna with sad expression "I can only suggest you one thing, Lisanna. Would you hear it?" Lucy asked

"Sure" Lisanna said

"You should cancel the wedding, Lis. You have to live with your aunt. Because there might be some miss-"

_Sraaaak… _The door slides open. They look at Gray who opened the door

"You don't have to live with me anyway. Do what you want" Gray said coldly. Lisanna stares at him. He walks to Lucy and Lucy moves away. Gray sits on his chair and opens the mathematics book as Lucy pats Lisanna's shoulder

"We'll talk later" Lucy whispered.

Not long after that, one by one, everyone comes. And after that the bell rings. First lesson is math. And as I always say in before chapters, today is mathematics exam. Erza walks into the class with pile of paper, the questions, of course. She takes a chalk and writes a question on the board. Only one

"This question, most of everyone can't do this. Only Lucy, Lisanna and Levy can do it. I want one of you guys to do this on the board now… Hmm…" Erza hummed for a while as her eyes wonder all over the class "Gray. Please do this question" Erza said. Gray stands up and takes the chalk. Lisanna looks at him. _This is the pattern that he has problem with. I wonder if he could do it- What am I thinking?! I don't care! _Lisanna thought "Yep!" Erza yelled. Lisanna turns her head to the chalkboard. He did it perfectly

"I'm right?" Gray asked

"Yes. You're great. I chose you because you're the one who really messed up at this pattern on pop quiz last time" Erza confessed as the whole class laughs "But you did great! Who thought you?" Erza asked. Gray glances at Lisanna as most of the girls stares at Lisanna with death glare

"My WIVE…?" Gray teased as everyone becomes silent

"You're married?" Erza asked with a shock expression. Gray chuckles

"No. I'm kidding" Gray said. Lisanna looks at him. Ah… She misses his smile…

"You… Alright. Please sit down and I'll give the questions" Erza said as Gray sits down

.

.

.

Break time. Lisanna stands up from her seat and she runs with her lunchbox to the roof. She doesn't usually eat at the roof. But she wants to try it sometimes. And the view of the roof is the back garden of the school which is fairly refreshing for a girl like her. She looks at the view, seeing the trees and flowers. Not long after that, she notices that Gray is walking together with Lucy. What's the meaning of this?

She stands up and walks to the classroom. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She sits on her chair and spaces out

"YO!" Someone yelled

"Hyaaa!" Lisanna exclaimed "H-Hey!" She turns her face, seeing Natsu is behind her

"Thinking about Gray?" Natsu asked as Lisanna blushes

"Lower your voice!" Lisanna said with a panic tone. Natsu takes Gray's chair

"No one hears it. Anyway, are you fighting with him?" Natsu asked as Lisanna nods. Natsu sighs "About what? Wait… Must be a misunderstanding, right?" Natsu guessed with a grin

"How-!"

"Of course! It's written all over your face" Natsu said. Lisanna looks at Natsu

"Hey, Natsu. Is your relationship with Lucy alright?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah… Why?" Natsu asked back. _But why did Lucy walk together with Gray? _Lisanna thought

"Nothing… It's enviable, both of you" Lisanna said as Natsu smiles widely "Hey, Lis… Is it tomorrow?" Natsu asked

"Yeah…" Lisanna replied with sad tone

"Well… I wish you all the best" Natsu asked as Lisanna smiles

"Thanks, Natsu" Lisanna said

"Yeah-"

"EHEM! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your lovey dovey time, but I want to sit" Suddenly, Gray appears next to Natsu who sits on his chair

"Sorry, princess…" Natsu teased as he stands up "I don't know how much you want to sit so close to Lisanna" Natsu teased again as Gray blushes. So does Lisanna

"HUH?!" Gray yelled

"Nothing…" Natsu said as he leaves. Lisanna looks at Gray. _He's blushing e__ar to ear… Do I still have a chance? _Lisanna thought

.

.

.

Lisanna zips her bag and ready to walk out of the classroom, until both Lucy and Natsu stop her

"Hey, Lisanna. Going home?" Lucy asked

"Yeah…" Lisanna said with a forced smile. She has been spacing out ever since after break time

"Alright. Please be careful on your way" Lucy said as Lisanna smiles again. She passes right through Lucy without saying anything. Not long after that, Lucy glances at Gray who is still preparing his books

"Going home?" Lucy asked while folding both of her hands

"Yeah" Gray said. He takes his bag "See you-"

"Wait" Natsu stopped Gray

"What?" Gray asked coldly

"Gray… Do you know that you're hurting her more than you did the days before today?" Lucy said. Gray becomes quiet

"None of your business, guys. Move it…" Gray said as he walks through Lucy and Natsu

"1 day to go, what would you do?" Lucy asked as Gray stops

"If I were you, I would accept the reality" Natsu said. Gray hissed. He tightened his fists "You want Lisanna to move out? You want her to hate you? You want this to end?" Natsu asked again and again

"Enough! I've had enough! You don't have the rights to lecture me!" Gray shouted

"Oh yeah, new Dense King?!" Natsu shouted too

"Stop! Stop!" Lucy yelled. Lucy turns her face to Gray "Go to her!" Lucy yelled as Gray immediately runs away

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Lisanna just arrived in front of the apartment. She opens the door

"I'm home…" She said softly. She takes off her shoes and uses the house sandal or something that I don't know the name. Anyway, she runs to the kitchen and make something for dinner. She puts it on the table and runs to the bathroom. She doesn't want to meet him whatever it takes

She walks out of bathroom and ready to eat… She takes a plate, but…

"I'm home…" Gray's voice coming from the door "Lisanna? You're here?" Gray asked

"Y-Yes! Welcome home" Lisanna said while panicking. She immediately runs away, but someone grabs her hand

"Wait" Gray said

"Let go!" Lisanna yelled. She lets go of herself and she runs away to the nearest room, the storage room. She hears Gray's footsteps stop. She sighs in relieved

"Lis…" Suddenly, Gray's voice can be heard clearly through the wooden door of the small store room "I know you're in there" Gray said. Lisanna doesn't respond "You don't have to say anything… Just listen to me…" Gray said as his voice getting softer and softer. "I'm sorry…" Gray said as Lisanna jolts. _What did he just say? He's sorry?! _Lisanna thought "Listening to Flame Head's lecture is such a waste of time, but it makes me realize something… I really hurt you. Even though I don't really understand why, but I'm really sorry…" Gray said. Lisanna can feel very clearly that their backs only separated by the wooden slide door

"Gray, do you still like Lucy?" Lisanna finally talked

"No…" Gray said "What about you… Do you still like Flame Head?" Gray asked

"No…" Lisanna said "Hey, Gray… Do you hate me?" Lisanna asked again

"Of course not. Because of you, I did my mathematics test easily. I can't bet on A+ or even A, but if I get B, it's more than enough for me" Gray said "What about you? Do you hate me? You shouted at me last night that you hate me…" Gray asked

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" Lisanna said with regretful tone

"I see… That's relieving" Gray said as Lisanna blushes "Do you want to leave this house?" Gray asked

"I don't… Can I say that I already consider you as a f-f-family?" Lisanna said with a blush

"Me too…" Gray said. _Thump,_ Lisanna's heart skipped a beat. _God, I don't want any false hope, please... _Lisanna thought "Shouldn't we eat together?" Gray asked. Lisanna opens the door

"Yeah…" Lisanna said as she crawls out.

Both of them sit on the dining table. They don't talk at all… Even though Gray asked Lisanna to eat together with him, but he doesn't start a conversation at all! Lisanna clears her throat. Suddenly, she remembers what happened during break and yesterday

"Gray… Did you confess to Lucy yesterday?" Lisanna asked. Gray smiles a bit

"Yes. I confessed to her… Finally" Gray answered

"I-I see… So, she accepted?" Lisanna asked

"Are you nuts? Of course, not! She's dating Flame Head. And I confessed to her is Flame Head's order anyway" Gray explained "But, wait… Did you hear our conversation outside?!" Gray asked

"Not really… I only heard when you said 'I like you'" Lisanna said

"Huh? I didn't say-" Suddenly, Lisanna's tears start falling "O-Oi! Why are you crying?!" Gray asked with a panic tone

"You… You still like Lucy, right?" Lisanna asked

"Huh?! Didn't you hear me clearly?! I said I LIKED you to Lucy!" Gray yelled. Suddenly Lisanna stuns. _Liked? Past tense? _Lisanna thought. Gray moves his hand to Lisanna's eyes and wipes her tears. _God, can I think that she likes me too? _Gray thought. She looks at the clock, 8 PM. They need to sleep too sooner or later

"Lis, how many relatives you have left?" Gray asked

"Only aunt Cana and uncle Laxus that can take care of me. But I don't want to become a burden for them" Lisanna confessed

"I see…" Gray said. He taps his finger on the dining table. One tap per second. He needs to consider what the best for both of them

"Let's decline the marriage" Gray said as Lisanna jolts

"H-Huh?" Lisanna asked "You sure we can do that?" Lisanna asked

"I guess we can" Gray said "When will she come here? Tomorrow? What time?" Gray asked. Lisanna opens her phone, seeing the inbox

"Umm… Tomorrow, 3 PM" Lisanna said

"I see…" Gray said "Okay, let's get some sleep. Lis, you have to pack some of your stuffs now. Because this is what the best" Gray said. Lisanna holds her tears inside and force a smile

"Alright" She said

_Six days of relationship will end this way?_

* * *

**See? Didn't I told you? It's abstract! ABSOLUTELY ABSTRACT! Anyway, hurray to 1 chapter to go! Whoo!**

**You guys just don't know how happy am I finishing this FF and continuing Chasing A Dream! I love that FF! I want to do it soon! Please pray for what the best for me!**

**Ah, yes. No flame. I already know that is is bad, no need to press that out. I'm really sensitive :')  
**

**Alright, thank you for reading it! Review if you feel like it! If not? Favorite? No? Follow? No? Read my other FFs? No? Follow my twitter? No? Then share it to your friends!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	7. Future (END)

**Please let me do this...**

**FINALLY! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Gosh! I want this story to end already! My heads already flowing with plots for Chasing A Dream and I afraid I might forget!**

**So! Thank you for reading this! Love you! See you later! Better read my other FFs!**

* * *

Lisanna opens the window of the room. She looks at the view of morning in this city. She glances at her suitcases and other stuffs. She knows that today is her last day. She walks to the door

"Lisanna? You're already awake?" Gray said as he sits up from the bed with his usually no upper clothes. Even though she would freak out, but, she's already used to it. Gray's chest, she almost sees it every day and it would be weird if she still freaked out

"Yes. Did I wake you up? Sorry…" Lisanna said

"No… I can't sleep either…" Gray said as he smiles at Lisanna who is blushing right now. Gray looks at Lisanna who already uses her uniform and takes her bag "You want to go to school right now?" Gray asked

"Ah… Yes" Lisanna said

"Have a safe trip" Gray said as Lisanna blushes. Even though she has lived her for 7 days now, but this is the first time Gray said this to her

"Y-Yes. Thank you. I'm leaving" Lisanna said as she leaves the room and also the apartment with a really red face.

She walks to school, seeing few people already come. She sits on her chair and looks at the window. She doesn't know what to do. Gray did say that he will take care of everything. But, she doesn't want it if she has to leave the house, and to end everything up

"Lisanna-san?" Suddenly, she snaps out of her thought, hearing someone called her. She looks around, there's an old blue-haired guy standing next to her while holding a book

"M-Macao-sensei…" Lisanna said softly

"It's rare to see you spacing out like this. The bell almost rings for break time. You should ask for note from your friends" Macao said

"Yes. Thank you very much, sensei…" Lisanna said as Macao leaves. _It's rare to see Macao-sensei being so nice. If it is Natsu, he will lecture him for hours. _Lisanna thought. She looks in front of her, seeing Gray isn't there anymore. She takes her lunchbox out and starts to eat

"Hey, Lisanna!" Suddenly, Lucy appears in front of Lisanna and sits on Gray's chair

"Hey, Lucy" Lisanna said with a smile

"Anything happened? You came early again today, remember?" Lucy asked

"Ah… Not particularly. I'm just avoiding him…" Lisanna explained

"But why would you?" Lucy asked

"Because, every time we talk we will argue! And it'll make things worse!" Lisanna said

"Uh-huh. But you're not thinking this currently, right?" Lucy insisted as Lisanna sighs

"Well… We talked yesterday. We talked our heart contents out" Lisanna confessed

"So… You confessed?" Lucy asked

"No! Why do you keep asking me about confession?!" Lisanna shouted while blushing

"Anyways, continue" Lucy said with teasing look

"Well… He said that he figures a way to make things easier for us. He said that this is the best for us" Lisanna said

"So? What's the best for both of you? Elope?" Lucy asked with teasing look again

"No!" Lisanna shouted while blushing wildly "He said that I should move out of his apartment and live at my aunt's!" Lisanna explained

"HUH?! Ice Princess kicked you out of his house?!" Suddenly, a voice coming from behind, Lisanna looks behind her. A pink-haired boy is standing behind her

"No! Don't take that the wrong way, Natsu!" Lisanna said. Natsu takes the chair next to Lisanna's

"Then, what? That seems like he's kicking you out of his house!" Natsu said while opening the plastic of the bread he just bought

"…I don't know… But I think that way too… I guess this is the best for both of us. We should just end this. Because mom's promise seems like a joke to me" Lisanna said. Lucy takes both of Lisanna's hands

"Don't let this end, Lis! You've worked too hard!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah, Lis. I agree with Luce on this one. You've worked too hard to get used to him and to make him look at you-" Natsu suddenly snapped "A-Anyways… Don't give up!" Natsu yelled. Suddenly, tears start falling from Lisanna's beautiful blue eyes

"Yeah… Thanks, guys!" Lisanna said to her best friends

.

.

.

The last bell rings. Lisanna immediately packs her books and runs away from class. Everyone looks at Lisanna's strange behavior. Most people let it slip since it is normal for someone to act weird sometimes. But not Lucy, Natsu, and Gray

"Oi, did you do anything again to Lisanna?" Natsu said after patting Gray's shoulder

"Of course not…?" Gray said full of questions

"You DID do something, right?" Lucy asked "Like, oh, I don't know, umm… Kicked her OUT of YOUR house?" Lucy said as Gray jolts

"Your tone seems like I'm the antagonist here!" Gray shouted

"You are the antagonist, no? Because it seems so to me…" Lucy said

"Hey! I didn't tell her to go because I want to! I don't want her to-"

"Unwillingly marry me" Natsu and Lucy said together

"Sick of hearing that" Natsu said as Lucy giggles

"Anyway… Shouldn't you go home? The train might already left if you stay here" Lucy said. Gray looks at the clock

"Argh! You're right!" Gray said as he runs out of the classroom

.

.

.

Lisanna runs to the apartment_. I have to arrive early! I have to decline it first, and I'll tell auntie that I will live at her house. Now that I think about this, Gray's way might be good. We can start all over again! _Lisanna thought. She stops in front of the apartment_,_ seeing a car park in front of the apartment. She sighs heavily, and then she walks to the car. She knocks the window of the driver seat

_Knock… knock… _Lisanna knocked. Suddenly, the window goes down

"Hey, Lisanna. How are you these 7 days?" Laxus said while smiling at Lisanna

"Uncle Laxus. Yes, I'm fine…" Lisanna said

"Ah, Lisanna!" Suddenly, someone with brown wavy hair hugs Lisanna from behind "How's my favorite niece?" Cana said

"Auntie… I'm fine. Should we go in?" Lisanna asked "You, too, Uncle…" Lisanna said as the three of them go the room.

Lisanna puts 4 glasses of iced tea on the coffee table at the living room

"Lisanna, where's Gray?" Cana asked

"I don't know… Maybe he missed the train?" Lisanna guessed

"Well… It can't be helped…" Cana said

"Actually, auntie… Before Gray gets home, I want to tell you something… It's about me and Gray-"

"Wait" Suddenly, Cana stopped her. She opens her bag and takes out a paper "Here, fill this out" Cana said. Lisanna looks at the paper titled 'Marriage Registration'

"This is exactly what I want to talk about!" Lisanna shouted "I don't agree!" Lisanna shouted. She intended to rip it, but a big hand stops her

"Wait" Lisanna turns her face after hearing a voice that she always hears

"G-Gray?!" Lisanna looks really surprised

"Don't dirty your hands…" Gray said. _H-Huh? _Lisanna thought. Gray takes the marriage registration and rips it apart right in front of Cana who doesn't seem to feel surprised, angry, sad, or anything "I know this is just a copy" Gray said

"Eh… You're smart" Cana said while smirking

"Give me the real ones again later and I'll fill this out without hesitation!" Gray shouted as Lisanna stuns at her place. Gray suddenly pulls Lisanna's hand and takes her away from the apartment. He directs her to the park behind the apartment. Both of them pants heavily especially Lisanna. Gray looks at Lisanna while blushing wildly "You know what I meant, right?!" Gray asked as he blushes wilder per second

"N-Not exactly…" Lisanna said. Gray looks at her straightly at her eyes

"I love you!" Gray shouted. He suddenly falls down with red face "I thought you already noticed this!" Gray said. Lisanna sits in front of him

"E-Eh… But-" Gray cuts her by leaning his lips on hers

"I really really love you! I want to marry you!" Gray shouted as everyone at the park look at them. Tears start falling from Lisanna

"M-Me too!" Lisanna shouted as everyone claps their hands. It really seems like they are in a drama. Lisanna looks at Gray "T-This… This is our promise, right? This is the secret between us, right?" Lisanna asked. Gray smiles and he pulls Lisanna to hug her

"Yes" Gray said softly. He moves his face to Lisanna's ear "Even if you say no later, I won't ever let you go" Gray said while hugging her even tighter. Lisanna releases herself and leans a kiss on Gray "H-Hey!" Gray said while blushing as Lisanna giggles. They look at each other, face to face, chest to chest, hand in hand, and finally, they lips crashes each other

"EHEM!" Both Lisanna and Gray separate, seeing Cana is folding her hands "Sorry to interrupt. But, I still have a lot to say to both of you" Cana said as the three of them walk back to the apartment

"We're so sorry!" Lisanna and Gray said together while bowing in front of Cana and Laxus. Yes, I know, Laxus doesn't particularly do anything here. Just escorting his wife…? Anyway, Cana sits on the sofa like a boss

"Sit down" Cana said as both of them sit on the sofa across Cana. Cana opens her bag again and she takes a book. It's a photo album "I want both of you to see these pictures" Cana said after she gave Lisanna the book. Lisanna and Gray, who are sitting so close to each other, how close? Umm… How close it is to make both of their upper-hands touch? Well, Lisanna opens the book, seeing 2 toddlers are playing together, one has a white hair and the other one has a dark-blue hair

"Auntie, this is…?" Lisanna asked

"I witnessed few of this myself. Both of you are close together. You guys bathed together, played together, slept together. And when Gray has to move, Lisanna cries for a whole day. Mira didn't know what she should do. And she said something to this little girl and it made her stop crying… She said 'In the future, I promise… Both of you will be inseparable'" Cana explained. Both Lisanna and Gray look at each other and then blush

"So… They make this promise to…?"

"Bring both of you guys to be close again" Cana said "And do you guys believe in 'fate'?" Cana asked. Lisanna and Gray smiles as their hands hold each other

"We do" They said. Cana smiles at them

"Alright. My work here is done" Cana said "I wish for the best to both of you" Cana said as she leaves. Lisanna and Gray walk them to the door. Not long after they leave, Lisanna and Gray look at each other

"You sure you don't love Lucy anymore?" Lisanna asked. Gray puts his forehead on hers

"That's a stupid question" Gray said

"But why did you walk together with Lucy 2 days ago?" Lisanna asked

"Because I want to talk about you" Gray said. Lisanna smiles at him. She folds her hands behind Gray's neck

"That's a great answer" Lisanna said as both of them kiss

.

.

.

Lisanna turns off the stove. She tastes a bit the soup she made. She smiles at the result. She arranges the plates on the dining table, and puts the foods on the table. A vase filled with roses decorated the table. She glances at the clock and the calendar which has a red mark on today

"I'm home" Gray said from the door

"Welcome home…" Lisanna said with a soft smile. Gray walks to Lisanna and kisses her forehead "Thank you for your hard work" Lisanna said with a smile as Gray smiles back

"Oh yeah, did you go to the hospital?" Gray asked

"Yes" Lisanna said

"Alone?" Gray asked. Lisanna jolts and nods slowly as Gray sighs "I told you to call Lucy or Flame head" Gray said

"Sorry…" Lisanna said with regretful tone

"So? How's the result?" Gray said. Lisanna smiles to Gray

"How do you think it is?" Lisanna said. Gray looks at Lisanna and touches her stomach

"Positive…" Gray guessed. Lisanna smiles at him. Gray suddenly hugs her "Thank you" Gray said as Lisanna hugs her back "And... Happy anniversary, I love you..." Gray said. Lisanna pulls Gray into a kiss

"I love you too..." Lisanna said as Gray blushes then smiles

_Let's count 9 months from now… _

* * *

**NOTE! To clear up some misunderstanding... I though people would notice that the last scene is LATER IN THE STORY. So, they're not in high school anymore. Hufftt... I though you would understand without me telling this. But that's alright! :D**

**Too fast? To abstract? I KNOW, RIGHT?! But I don't care. I finally finish it. If my GrayLi senses back to me, I'll fix this. Promise!**

**Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS TO THE END! **

**I just want to say this, to all of the readers of this FF, even if you just read this today, or if you already following this from 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th chapter, I LOVE YOU! Thank you! And to all reviewers, I really really appreciate you for reviewing this, and not trash talking this!**

**Again, thank you! See you next time! No review is better than flames :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
